Ryan's Letter
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Just read a joke and thought it might fit them... EO


**The Letter**

LO:SVU

by RoadrunnerGER

_No, they are not mine. Who said so? They are Dick Wolf's._

_A/N: For my chat partners… Love you, guys! Meep-meep! Enjoy! Meep-meep!_

_(Oh, and these "letter"-stories ARE different of course…)_

xxx

When Elliot picked up his wife Olivia at One Police Plaza, she was out of breath. She settled in her seat and he filed back into traffic.

"Did you run?" he asked.

"Had a call from COD. Asked me how the Crichton case is doing."

"How is it doing?"

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I'd just never thought that I would end up there. It's a great job, but it's still strange to me." She sighed. "I already noticed why Ross left unnerved. If you're just having a drink with him and talk, Bobby is easy to get along with… but to have him working under my command?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that Alex keeps him in line."

Elliot grinned at that.

"You don't think that it's easier to keep the SVU in line, do you?"

Now she grinned back.

"No, not really!" she laughed.

They were riding in silence. They just reached the bridge when it started to rain. The steady rhythm the rain drummed on the windshield and the constant flapping of the wipers made them sleepy. Elliot fought to concentrate on the traffic.

Home at their house in Queens they ran from the car to the front door.

"Ryan? Are you here?" Olivia called for their son, but did not get a reaction. "Ryan Elliot junior! Come out of your hole."

But he did not show up. He did not come down the chairs, hopping the single steps or shuffling in from the office.

"Ryan?"

Olivia went upstairs to check on him. He wasn't in his room, but on the unusual tidy desk sat an envelope, reading Mom & Dad.

Scowling she picked it up. Next second she flew down the stairs and right into Elliot's arms.

"Hey, Liv, what's up?" he asked and she held up the page with Ryan's neat handwriting.

_Dear Mom,_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry to have to write you and to tell you this way that I'm leaving. But I met this gal, she's a real fox and the love of my life._

_She's with this biker-gang. I absolutely adore her tattoos and piercings. Her brother__, Roy, is the guy who threatened Dad to beat him to a pulp last time we went to our Mickey D's._

"Who's that guy?" Olivia asked. "You never told me about that. Since when is Ryan interested in bikes? God, what will they do to him?

Elliot had no idea. He hardly remembered the guy.

"We'll have to start a search for them!"

Olivia became hysterical and so Elliot picked the paper from her hand to read on:

_Roy told me that he'd draw and quarter me if I don't come with them. He would have my ass in case I should abandon my foxy lady. I'll go looking for a job for to be able to keep us bread on the table, cause she's pregnant with our love child._

_I'm going to live with them in their trailer. They have a wonderful place up in the woods of the Catskills. That's cause they can grow their hash there._

_Roy's going to teach me to drive a bike, so that I can help them with their robberies, too. He's raving about the fun they have. I'm going to try that. Maybe we'll rob a bank someday, make some real money._

_You don't have to be worried. I'm almost 14 and can take care of myself. Hopefully we'll see us for Christmas. Then we'll already have our little baby Stabler.__ I'm looking forward to this visit. We're curious what you'll think of your grandson._

_Love, Ryan_

The two detectives were thunderstruck. Olivia started to cry. She already saw their son in hospital, or worse, at the morgue.

"Ssshh…" Elliot pulled her into a loving embrace to try and soothe her.

With a slap Elliot put the paper down on the table. That was when he noticed more text on the other side:

_PS: That's all bullshit. I'm just over at Randy's._

_I just wanted to tell you, that there are worse things than the report card over there in the uppermost drawer of my desk. I love you two!_

_Ryan._

"I'm going to kill him," Elliot grumbled, annoyed but also relieved that it had been a joke.

"And I'll help you," Olivia replied.

They shared a small laughter before they discussed plans to deal with Ryan, emotions rising high over it, until they found themselves in their bedroom.

* * *

A/N: And? What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me honestly… :) 


End file.
